


The New Coach

by lordsnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Desk Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordsnow/pseuds/lordsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enjoys spending his afternoons with the new coach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Coach

Coach Winchester made them run 5 laps around the school track because Gordon Walker had talked back to him. Everyone glared at Gordon who didn't seem to care. Castiel was particularly pissed off. After practice hours were for _him_ , and him only. After everyone was finished Coach Winchester told everyone to hit the showers and that they were free to leave.  


"Not you." Dean muttered as Castiel passed by him, and Cas smirked and nodded. He had waited all day for this moment. It was his favorite time of every school day. The locker rooms were always deserted and it was perfect.  


Castiel had been forced to join the school's soccer team after he had quit the art club. His parents thought he should always be involved in extracurricular activities. He had been angry at first, soccer wasn't for him, or at least that's what he thought before he had met Dean Winchester, the new soccer Coach. Cas had heard all the girls and even some boys talk about the young Coach, not that he had cared at the time. _'He looks like a male model', 'I heard he got fired from his last job because he had sex with a student!', 'he cannot be older than 29 there is no way.'_ Cas had just ignored all the rumors, he had enough shit to deal with. He had been under a lot of stress and as a way to lash out he decided to quit the art club in order to stay at home and watch animal planet all day long. Of course his parents had gone nuts they told him he needed to get out of the house and do things 'teenagers' were supposed to do. Cas had gotten tired of it and just signed up for try outs.  


Cas was not counting on actually getting on the team though, but he was glad he did. A month after getting on the team Cas found himself going to the Coach's office to talk, it was soothing, Coach Winchester happened to be a good listener, and he understood that Cas was going through a stressful time of his life right now. One day things changed, Cas had opened the door without knocking and had seen the Coach jerking off at a furious pace, with his mouth slightly opened, while stuttering out _'shit Cas',_ as soon as Dean had heard the door open he had jumped up and pulled up his red shorts. Cas had stood there shocked, face red, until he found he could walk again. He had walked right up to Dean and lowered himself to his knees. _'Cas, what are you doing?'_ Cas had simply looked up at his Coach and smiled _' why fantasize about me when you can have the real thing Coach?'_ Needless to say things were never the same after that.

Now after taking a quick shower and waiting for everyone to leave, Cas walked to Dean's office with a skip in his step, excited. Knocking twice he opened the door without waiting for a response. Dean was sitting down behind his huge desk, Cas loved that desk, it was perfect for frantic rutting when the situation arose.  
Dean smiled, "did you enjoy practice today?"  


Cas rolled his eyes, "not really, you shouldn't punish the rest of us just because you can't take a little ragging from Gordon Walkshit."  


Dean laughed, "hey, I'm nowhere near as mean as Coach Alastair, you're lucky you got me Cas."  


Cas hummed, "maybe I am lucky," he walked over to stand in front Dean and lifted himself up on the desk, with his legs spread open on either side of Dean's torso. "I get to have this." Cas leaned down and pressed his lips to Deans'. They kissed softly, moving their lips slowly, until Cas got impatient and pushed his tongue forward, Dean smiled and met Cas with his own tongue. They kissed for a while, then Cas pushed back panting, "take your shirt off Dean," Dean smirked and took his shirt off, after doing that he grabbed Castiel's shorts and pulled them down slowly, Cas lifted his hips to let them slide off. Cas sucked in a breath when Dean leaned down to kiss his hipbones he felt Dean begin to suck a bruise, he moaned, he loved seeing the marks there after getting home on school days.  


"Like that?" Dean asked.  


Cas huffed, "you know I love-AH Coach!" Dean had leaned lower and had mouthed at Cas's cock over his boxers, Dean licked a stripe down Cas's erection, he grabbed Cas's boxers and pulled them down roughly. He pulled down his own shorts and boxers off.

Cas licked his chapped lips as he unabashedly stared at Dean's body, he really was beautiful, Cas thought. He looked down at his thick cock and bit his lip, "Dean."

Dean looked at Cas and leaned into him to kiss him again. Cas moaned into the kiss as he felt Deans hard dick on his thigh, he began to stroke it slowly, making Dean groan in response.

"Shit, Cas."

Cas chuckled, "that was exactly what you said when I walked in on you that one day,"

"You have no idea what I was thinking about though,"

"So tell me."

"Nah, I think it's safe to say we've progressed from that fantasy."

Cas chuckled, "What ever you say Coach." Cas got off the desk and pushed Dean back on his chair, and lowered himself on his knees, taking Dean's dick in his hand and began stroking before licking a stripe from the base all along the shaft, until getting to the tip, where he teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, Dean bucked his hips, making his cock go further down Castiel's expert throat. Castiel was an excellent cock sucker, he made sure of that, and he took pride in knowing that he could make Dean lose control with just his mouth. _Mouth of sin._ That's what Dean called it.

Cas swallowed down Dean's cock further until his nose hit Dean's soft trimmed hair. He pulled back halfway, then he hummed to create vibrations, Dean cried out above him. Castiel would smile if he could, instead he pulled out and teased the tip some more, he loved the saltiness of Dean's pre-come. Cas opened his throat and swallowed Dean's cock in one smooth movement, he began to bob his head in a steady motion. He had his hands on Dean's firm ass and he squeezed while he hummed again. As soon as he felt Dean start to make jerky movements he pulled off, knowing he was close.

"Cas!" Dean whined loudly.

"Not yet Dean," Cas looked at Dean seriously. "I want you to _fuck me._ "

Dean was still panting a bit from the intensity of the blowjob, "lets get you opened up then." He almost growled.

Dean had lube in one of his desk drawers, he grabbed it and snapped that cap off. He slicked his fingers as fast as he could. Then with his dry hand he grabbed Cas's waist and lifted him back on the desk, "bend your knees up toward your chest and put your feet on the edge."

Cas swallowed, and did as he was told. He spread his legs nice and wide, giving Dean plenty of room. He gasped quietly when he felt a finger circling his entrance. Dean pushed his finger in slowly, soon Cas began to moan and bite his lip, pushing back on Dean's finger.

Dean huffed, and pushed in a second finger, he began scissoring his fingers immediately, making Cas moan loudly, "Yeah Dean more! C'mon I can take it."

Dean added a third finger and began thrusting his fingers roughly, till he had Cas practically sobbing.  
"Dean I'm ready please!"

"Yeah baby I got you."

Cas spread his legs even wider and sighed happily when he felt Dean's cock pushing in slowly, stretching his hole. Dean set a steady pace, making the desk squeak as they moved together. Cas pushed back against Dean, making Dean growl and go faster.

Cas was moaning and gasping out Dean's name, he loved this. Loved the feeling of having Dean inside him, stretching him, filling him. Dean grabbed one of Castiel's legs and put in on his shoulder so he could get in deeper. Cas felt Dean's cock touch his prostate and he screamed, "Dean right there, please!"

Dean started to move faster losing some of the control he was still hanging on to. Cas was clawing at his back now, digging his short fingernails into Dean's skin, leaving marks.

Dean leaned down and began kissing Castiel's neck and biting down when ever Cas would clench his hole around his cock, signaling that he was close.

"Fuck Cas so damn tight," Dean grunted into Cas' ear making him shiver.

"Dean, Dean I...I'm close."

"Yeah fuck, baby, me too." Dean took Cas's cock in his hand and began stroking, making Cas whimper and come on their stomachs and chests.

Dean lasted another minute before spilling his load inside Castiel.

They held on to each other for a few seconds. Dean rested his forhead against Cas's making him sigh happily and lean into Dean's warm chest, "We're all sticky again," he murmured.

Dean made a noise of agreement, "C'mon then let's go take a shower."

They walked into the shower room without towels, knowing that they were alone, as they always were.

After they got out, and Dean had gotten his stuff together, they walked to Dean's car quietly.

The school was deserted and the sun was setting, "hey Cas, I was wondering if you'd wanna go up to Stanford with me? To visit my brother."

Castiel was shocked, "You want me to meet Sammy?"

Dean laughed, "Well yeah, just don't let him hear you call him that."

"Why do you want us to meet? Won't he be mad you're seeing a student?"

Dean shrugged and looked at Cas seriously, "Cuz Cas, I, if things are going to get serious between us I want you to meet Sam, and if he gets pissed then he's gonna have to deal with it, but I think he could handle it. Besides you turned 18 last week!"

Castiel thought it over, "I would love to meet Sam, I'll ask my parents over dinner tonight if I can hang out with a friend."

Dean chuckled, "right. Ask for this weekend ok?"

Cas nodded and smiled.

They got into the Impala and Dean lowered the music that blared out as soon as he turned on his baby.

"You know, my parents are getting suspicious about who's been driving me home lately," Cas smiled mischievously.

"It's not like they can do anything about it if they find out right?"

"I think they can get you fired Coach."

"Oh right."

When they arrived at Castiel's house Dean leaned down and kissed him sweetly, "I love you, you know that right?"  
Castiel nodded and whispered back, "I love you too."

They kissed again and Castiel got out with a soft smile on his lips, he couldn't wait for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! I just needed a break from the Cop AU I'm struggling to write :/


End file.
